No mires atrás
by Mello17
Summary: "La venganza es un arma de doble filo, cuando la llevas a cabo te envenena el corazón..."No mires atrás Naruto… avanza y olvida…no busques venganza, no seas como él"
1. Chapter 1

" **La venganza es un arma de doble filo, cuando la llevas a cabo te envenena el corazón"**

…

 **..**

 **.**

" _No mires atrás Naruto… avanza y olvida…no busques venganza, no seas como él"_

Esas habían sido las palabras que entre lágrimas le había dicho ella, su compañera de equipo y también su primer amor, antes de finalmente cerrar sus hermosas esmeraldas para no volverlas abrir.

Pero aquella petición había sido tan difícil de obedecer que simplemente no pudo, todo en él, todo en su alma clamaba venganza contra aquel que una vez consideró hermano, contra aquel a quién en su momento quiso salvar de la oscuridad, contra su único mejor amigo y rival que ahora se había convertido en su enemigo. Porque el hubiera sido capaz de perdonarle todo, absolutamente todo menos el que separara de él a su único pilar a su " _Sakura-chan"_ y peor aún por una razón tan estúpida como lo era aquella.

 _¿Por qué? Ella te amaba._

 _Y es por el amor que me tenía, esos eran los lazos que aún me ataban a ella por eso lo hice. ¿Sabías que el Sharingan evoluciona con el dolor?_

Había susurrado con una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios y con aquellos ojos malditos evolucionando a unos más poderosos.

 _Ódiame Naruto, sumérgete en la oscuridad y entonces por fin me entenderás y comprenderás el porqué de mis actos._

Había dicho antes de dar media vuelta sabiendo que en el estado de shock en el que aún se encontraba no sería capaz de atacarlo. Pero eso había sido pasado, ya habían pasado más de seis meses desde ese nefasto día en donde con la mirada perdida y cargando estilo nupcial a su _Sakura-chan_ había regresado a Konoha, nadie le dijo nada en su trayecto hasta la torre Hokage, nadie se entrometió en su camino solo lo observaban curiosos y confundidos de no haberlo visto llegar con la jovialidad de siempre. Ajenos a él hecho de que sus manos no cargaba a una desmayada Sakura, si no, a una ya muerta con su pecho atravesado y su rostro manchado de lágrimas.

Había tenido ya seis meses de pesadillas, seis meses sintiéndose miserable y patético, seis meses hundiéndose en la miseria y la soledad. Ya había tenido suficiente de todo eso, ya no aguantaba la sed de venganza que lo recorría entero clamando la sangre y vida de su en el pasado hermano. Lo odiaba a muerte, como jamás imaginó odiar a alguien.

— _ **¿Estás listo muchacho? Después de esto ya no habrá vuelta atrás, lo sabes ¿Cierto?.**_

Advirtió el kyubi en su interior con una mueca siniestra en su hocico.

— _ **Serás cazado y puesto en el libro bingo por tu poder, ¿Aún así planeas buscar al Uchiha y asesinarlo? ¿Te sentirás mejor una vez que acabes con la vida de ese chico? ¿Ignoraras la última petición de la chica rosa? Dime serás capaz de cargar con el peso de tomar la vida de ese Uchiha? ¿No estarías tu siguiendo su mismo camino?.**_

Lo atacó el zorro con preguntas y sin borrar aquella siniestra mueca que asemejaba una sonrisa.

—Vengare a Sakura-chan, lo demás no importa.—susurro sentado sobre la rama de un árbol observando con su mirada vacía la aldea que ya jamás podría volver a pisar, al menos no a modo de Shinobi si no de desertor.

Con un suspiro salto de aquella rama escuchando en su interior una pequeña carcajada del kyubi.

— _ **Definitivamente el papel de vengador no te queda a ti, muchacho. No podrás acabar con la vida de ese chico Uchiha. Eres débil¹ y sentimentalista.**_

Fue lo último que dijo el zorro antes de cerrar sus ojos y dormir, dejándolo paralizado un segundo ante sus palabras.

—Sin importar como mataré a Sasuke, ten eso por seguro Kurama.

Y entonces sin voltear su rostro atrás abandonó su hogar con su alma clamando venganza y sumiéndose sin saber de a poco en la oscuridad que Sasuke le había dicho.


	2. Chapter 2

" **La venganza y el odio puede convertirnos en peores seres de aquellos de quienes deseamos vengarnos"**

 **..**

 **..**

 **.**

Hinata observó confundida y nerviosa a los presente en aquella habitación, buscando entre la multitud la cabellera rubia inconfundible de Naruto, más la única que encontró fue la de Ino.

No entendía cuál era el motivo de tan repentina reunión, solo sabia que estaba ahí por orden de su Hokage y nada más.

—Oye..—escucho el susurro mal disimulado de Kiba junto a ella quien ya no aguantaba más el silencio.—¿Sabes porque nos mandaron a reunir a todos?.—le pregunto el con curiosidad observando confundido a los presentes.

—N-no lo sé Kiba-kun.—contesto a lo que su compañero simplemente chasqueo los dientes.

—Es raro, la Hokage nos mando a reunir a todos, no creo que sea por una misión.—susurro Kiba volteando sus mirada a ella.

—No a todos, Naruto no está aquí.—intervino su otro compañero tan perspicaz como siempre, robándole las palabras de la boca.

Kiba abrió un poco grande los ojos cerciorándose de que las palabras de Shino fueran ciertas.

—Es cierto, Naruto no está aunque desde aquel día no es como si se le hubiera visto mucho.—susurro con incomodidad.

Para todos el tema del equipo siete era tabú, nadie opinaba ni comentaba nada sobre aquel desgraciado equipo que solo desgracia había tenido. Para todos en especial para la Hokage e Ino había sido un golpe duro saber de la muerte de Sakura a manos de nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke o como todos le llamaban " _el demonio Uchiha"._

Ella aún podía ser capaz de sentir el escalofrío que la recorrió el día del entierro de su amiga cuando sus perlados ojos se posaron sobre los azules de Naruto, los cuales siempre estaban brillantes y rebosantes de alegría hasta ese día en donde no parecían nada más que un adorno en su pálido rostro.

Ninguno vio una sola lágrima descender del rostro de Naruto, nadie vio un ápice de tristeza o dolor en su rostro, hasta Kakashi que era más inexpresivo derramó unas cuantas lágrimas ante la perdida de otro de sus alumnos. Pero no Naruto, él no mostró nada, días después del entierro se le mantuvo confinado en su apartamento siendo vigilado las 24 horas por un equipo especial AMBU con el temor de que abandonara la aldea o cometiera alguna otra locura en busca de venganza.

—Debe ser difícil, a quedado completamente solo.—susurro nuevamente Kiba con incomodidad más antes de que siquiera ella o Shino fueran capaces de decir algo él taconeo de los zapatos de la Hokage se hizo escuchar acallando los susurros de inmediato.

Ella giro su rostro levemente haciendo una reverencia cuando su líder paso junto a ella, observando el rostro pálido y ojeroso de la rubio al igual que la postura de sus hombros que reflejaban su cansancio.

—Los he mandado a reunir para informarles de la situación que en este momento perjudica a la aldea.—Rompió el silencio con voz hueca observando sin ver a todos los presentes.—Y por la cual se les asignará una misión.—Tsunade cogió una larga respiración y ella por alguna razón sintió un mal presentimiento recorrerla.

—Desde ahora y hasta su captura Uzumaki Naruto es un enemigo, desertor de Konoha.—silencio, todos contuvieron la respiración observando incrédulos a la Hokage.

Su corazón se brinco dos latidos, la respiración le faltó y sus piernas le temblaron.

 _¡Naruto había desertado de Konoha!_

—Ahora mismo un escuadrón AMBU a ido en su búsqueda.—declaro la rubia Hokage con desazón, haciendo que en el rostro de todos se pintara la sorpresa e incredulidad.

…

Con rapidez y agilidad esquivo las kunais dirigidas a él por el escuadrón de captura AMBU, quienes desde ya varios minutos le venían dando caza.

—¡Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Deténgase!.—ordenó uno de los AMBU con voz jadeante. Más el no detuvo su huida, después de todo la semilla ya había sido lanzada solo quedaba germinarla.

— _ **¡Valla! Quién lo diría Konoha te está dando caza…. Otra vez¹.**_ —rio el zorro dentro de él divertido con lo sucedido _ **.—Dime ¿Te dejaras cazar?. Digo después de todo es tu amada aldea la que te pide de regreso.**_ —comento el kyubi con saña.

—No tengo planeado regresar, al menos no hasta que mi venganza este completa.—contesto haciendo al Kyubi soltar una carcajada.

— _ **Es curioso ¡sabes! Te oyes igual que al chico Uchiha**_.—se burló nuevamente el zorro dentro de él haciendo que a su mente regresará todas las veces que intento hacer regresar a Sasuke a la aldea así fuera a la fuerza, justo como en esos momentos Konoha hacia con él.

 _Ódiame Naruto, sumérgete en la oscuridad y entonces por fin me entenderás y comprenderás el porqué de mis actos._

Y en ese momento de persecución el lo entendió, aquello que nunca había logrado comprender en Sasuke el lo entendió y se odio por eso un poquito más. Porque sin importar cuánto lo intentarán en Konoha él no regresaría hasta consumar su venganza, sin importarle en lo más mínimo a quién se llevase en el camino, al igual que Sasuke, porque si era necesario el mataría y robaría con tal de ver la vida de su enemigo extinguiéndose bajo el peso de su poder.

— _ **Mátalos.**_ —susurro el kyubi de pronto.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?.—pregunto confundido esquivando los ataques de los molestos AMBU a su espalda

— _ **Has dicho que pasarías sobre cualquiera que se atravesará en tu camino para consumar tu venganza, entonces hazlo, mátalos. Acaba con esos molestos AMBU, tienes el poder suficiente para hacerlo.—**_ comento el zorro con una sonrisa siniestra en su hocico.

Aturdido por las palabras del kyubi volteo su rostro levemente hacia atrás viendo que en su captura habían mandado solamente a dos AMBU. Una mujer y un hombres. Claramente lo estaban subestimado, demasiado.

— _ **Mátalos.**_ — volvió a susurrar el kyubi.

Y entonces el se detuvo de improvisto obligando a AMBU a imitar su acción.

—Aléjense no regresaré a Konoha hasta que Sasuke este muerto.—grito con molestia.

—Lo siento Uzumaki-san pero se nos ha ordenado llevarle de vuelta a Konoha y solo eso, sus deseos por abandonar la aldea no nos son de interés.—comento la fémina con frialdad avanzando un paso a él.

— _ **Mátalos…**_

—Lo siento pero no regresaré hasta vengar a Sakura-chan.—se disculpo viendo cómo sin detenerse a escuchar la AMBU femenina seguía acercándose.

—Un Shinobi no demuestra sentimientos, Uzumaki-san.—comento la fémina ya a cinco metros de distancia.—Los ninjas son sólo un arma, debería saberlo ya.

— _ **Mátalos..**_

—Entonces no soy un verdadero ninja, por eso…—susurro cubriendo su cuerpo con el chakra del zorro antes de coger un kunais.—Lo siento, yo no renunció a mí palabra ni a mis promesas.—Susurro apareciendo en un parpadeo a un costado de la AMBU femenina y clavando su kunai en el cuello de esta. Haciéndola abrir los ojos de par en par cuando un chorro de sangre salió de la herida.

—Lo siento.—susurro observando como la vida de aquella joven AMBU se escapaba entre bocanadas de aire.—No estoy bromeando, por favor regresen y díganle a la abuela Tsunade que no planeo regresar hasta que Sasuke este muerto.—susurro sin voltear aún con el manto del chakra del zorro.

—Yamato-taichou dígale a Kakashi-sensei que lo siento.—susurro volteando ligeramente su rostro, observando al AMBU inmóvil tras él, reconociendo la castaña cabellera de su capitán, antes de desaparecer en un zumbido, con su mano manchada de sangre temblándole.

…

… **.**

… **.**

 **Aclaración..**

 _¹ a lo que se refiere Kurama es a la infancia de Naruto, cuando todos lo odiaba y golpeaban por ser el Jinchuriki del kyubi._


End file.
